


Exhausting

by sergeantstilinski (Nazgod)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cameraman!Derek, M/M, actor!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazgod/pseuds/sergeantstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hellasterek.tumblr.com/post/77793525387/derek-is-the-super-exasporated-yet-sexually">Tumblr prompt</a>:</p><p>If someone asked Derek to sum up Stiles Stilinski in one word, the first word that came to mind was ‘exhausting’ (it might have been sexy but that was no one’s business but his own).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for checking out this fic. It is posted on my [tumblr.](http://heckling-hoechlin.tumblr.com/post/79598892717)
> 
> Inspired by a post on [hellasterek](http://hellasterek.tumblr.com/post/77793525387/derek-is-the-super-exasporated-yet-sexually).  
> (#derek is the super exasporated yet sexually frustarted cameraman #and stiles is the new goofy revelation of the young hollywood #taping interviews with him is EXHAUSTING #because of the constant boner)
> 
> Anyway, without further ado. Enjoy~

“Derek, I need you! It’s an emergency.” Derek looked up from his computer, blinking quickly at the sudden change in focus.

“What do you need, Cora?”

“I’m going to be interviewing the hottest celebrity in Hollywood right now _and you need to be there_.”

Derek sighed, grabbing his camera bag. “Who is it? And can’t Matt take it?”

Cora smirked, “No one special, and you wouldn’t want Matt to take this one, trust me.” With that said, she quickly left the office, leaving behind a stunned Derek.

“What? Cora, you said- Cora wait!”

\--

Derek grabbed Cora by the arm, dragging her behind a wall. “Cora, are you fucking kidding me?”

“Der,” Cora whined, swatting at his hand, “you’re going to wrinkle my clothes!”

“That’s Stiles Stilinski.” He hissed. “You didn’t tell me you’d be interviewing Stiles fucking Stilinski.”

Cora huffed at him. “C’mon, Derek. I’m doing you a huge favour!” She ignored Derek’s sputter and continued, “The last interview we did was a huge success. Everyone wanted to know what finally caught the restless Mr Stilinski’s attention.”

“The last video we did was detrimental to my health.” Derek growled, following Cora silently.

\--

If someone asked Derek to sum up Stiles Stilinski in one word, the first word that came to mind was ‘exhausting’ (it might have been sexy but that was no one’s business but his own).

“Hello Mr Stilinski, thank you so-”

“Stiles, please. Mr Stilinski is makes me sound like I’ve been on this rodeo for years. You guys probably know better than me how long this cowboy’s been playing the circuit.” Stiles said dryly, his hands waving in the air.

Derek scowled and let Cora take over the formalities while he gazed at his camera. Stiles Stilinski was well known among the camera crew as the most difficult celebrity to capture on tape. He was constantly in motion and often strayed outside the frame of the lens. Derek seemed to have an uncanny ability to track his movements and predict when to zoom in and out.

Honestly, the movements just added fuel to Derek’s fantasies. On one hand, how would Stiles react if he was forcibly kept from squirming? If he was spread out and tied down. But Derek also wanted to know if Stiles was just as twitchy after a thorough fucking.

He was startled from his thoughts by a pinch to his side. He looked up to see Cora’s eyes narrowed at him. His eyes automatically flicked towards Stiles’ and saw that the normally twitchy actor was unusually still and wore a bemused smile on his face. Derek quickly checked his camera and saw that he had accidentally focused on Stiles’ lips. _Shit._ He adjusted the camera quickly and mumbled an excuse before stumbling towards the refreshments table.

Derek took a few mouthfuls of water. He snuck a look at Stiles before being transfixed by the line of his neck and the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled. As though feeling Derek’s eyes on him, he turned and made eye contact. Although Derek couldn’t see the shade of his eyes, he could see his wide-mouthed grin and his obvious expression of amusement. Feeling heat travel to the tips of his ears, Derek turned around quickly snatching up a muffin from the table.

\--

Just as Derek was debating whether or not he was ready to return to his camera, there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. Assuming it was Cora, he turned, growling lightly.

“Whoa there, sourwolf. There’s no need to get all grouchy with me. I just wanna talk to you, buddy to buddy. Man on man. Actor to… camera dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek said automatically, a reflex from all the times his younger cousins and siblings used that word. “I assumed it was Cora. Sorry.”

Stiles gasped theatrically, “Did the great Derek Hale just apologise to me? Plus, you know what they say about assuming.”

“It makes an ass out of you and me.” Derek responded dryly.

Stiles blinked owlishly at him before chuckling, “You got all the smooth moves, Hale. I should give you my number.”

Derek nodded absently before the words sank into his brain. Stiles laughed harder at the shocked expression on his face. “You can’t tell me you haven’t pictured this.”

“You have?”

“Of course,” Stiles waved his hand casually, but Derek could see his cheeks turning faintly red. “It always went one of two ways. Firstly, we kiss and I take you to my _private_ dressing room for a round of hot man loving. Secondly, we kiss, I give you my number. And we have a round of the horizontal tango. Equally as hot, but more sensual.” There was a pause in which Derek could do nothing but stare. _Stiles wanted him? In fact, he seemed to have pictured this in much more detail._ “Or y’know, you can go back to hanging by the refreshments table, and I’ll slink back to Cora. We can forget this-”

Stiles was cut off by Derek quickly pushing their lips together. Internally, Derek winced. It wasn’t the smoothest way of kissing someone, and definitely not the sexiest. But before he could berate himself, Stiles wound a hand around his neck and deepened the kiss.

A sound of a camera shutter finally broke them apart. “Cora…” Derek growled.

“’s not Cora.” Stiles mumbled, resting his head on Derek shoulder. He opened an eye and glared at the person on the other end of the lens. “Isaac.”

A strawberry blond girl stood just behind Isaac, eyes carefully scanning over the photo. “Perfect. Now hand it over Lahey.”

Isaac just grinned. “Guess who won the betting pool Stilinski.”

Stiles groaned. “You?”

“Your dad!”

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Don't forget to leave a [Kudos ♥] or comment if you liked it. :)  
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/) | [Tumblr](http://heckling-hoechlin.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
